five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin Playhouse
'''Pikmin Playhouse '''is about a family restaurant with characters based off the Nintendo game series Pikmin with fun and friendly animatronics. However, when junior captain Alph took the job, he didn't know what he was in for! Luckily, the owner of the restaurant, Olimar, is there to guide him though the shift! Mechanics Door: One of the two ways to block a character's attack, it has a light button too. Vent: The other way to stop a character, unlike the door, it doesn't have a light button. But does have its own camera. Animatronics Steve Steve will start at the show stage and start attacking on Night 3. But he goes to the hall, he can be seen on the light, and if he is there, shut the door. Blue He starts on Night 1, and simply goes to the hall, unlike Steve, he can't be seen at the door, but he will play in the water puddle in the storage room, the exact moment the splashing stops he will be at the door. Shut it and he will be on his way. Yellow She is the fastest out of all of the Pikmin, beginning on Night 2, she starts on the show stage. And will go though the vent, when seen on vent camera, she will give a little signal by showing her yellow glowing eyes. Shut the vent door and she will leave Withered Pikmin The mascot of the original Pikmin Playhouse and Pizza, and he is in the back room with the generator. Night 1 is his starting night to attack. He climbs though the vents, just close them and he'll leave. Bulborb He is not after you, in fact, he is trying to make a meal for you! He will be in the kitchen and comes to your office randomly, you can deny his meal, but then you will have a strike, 3 strikes and he will jumpscare you. Also, his meals aren't cooked, so if you eat a meal, you will be given a decrease on sight, eating 3 meals will have you pass out, causing a game over, he starts "helping" on Night 4. Emperor Bulblax While not an animatronic but a hidden character that starts at Night 5. And only appears on that night. He doesn't have a Custom Night setting. He only can be seen in the office. Close the vent or door when you see his tongue. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello Alph! I am Olimar, and I will be your guide to this night shift. So, as you might see, there are cameras. Those are for watching the animatronics. But I'm gonna talk about Blue, one of the two animatronics you might see. That older model is quite easy to spot in the vent. But for some reason, the Blue one isn't able to be seen on the door's light. But he does take a little splash with any chance he can, so he might be at the door after his fun. That is all you need to know tonight, see you tomorrow! Night 2 Hey dude, I see you are back for another night! But other than that. You got someone new on your hands, I guess they only become active until some time. But it's the yellow one. She is the fastest from what I can see. And is small enough to fit in the vents, well, all of them are. But I'm sure this will be just as easy. Bye! Night 3 Ok, night 3. But don't celebrate to soon man. The leader of the gang, Steve. Is now out, but he seems like the door animatronic. So check the door often. But everyone here will be moving a lot. But not as much as other nights. But either way, you'll be fine. Bye! Night 4 Wow dude. Night 4? Your not giving up! You just really want that cash I guess. But anyways, another friend has joined the restaurant. Yesterday, wait... I should say like, after your last shift. The company that made the animatronics shipped in a new guy. He is a little helper for the cooks. Although, he isn't a good cook. He might wanna share some of his food with you. I know thats nice and all but his meals might be a little bad, don't decline that many. He hates being rejected 3 times. But ya, that is all I have. See ya! Night 5 Ok dude... I am on the outside of the restaurant. And I don't know if I will have the time to contact you for your overtime if you do it. But just stay calm. The animatronics are getting more active. But I just wanted to tell you something before I hang up. Keep an eye on- Oh crap! I gotta run! Night 6 Hello? Before I start on anything, Olimar is fine, he is just at his house. I am Randy Marsh, I came from my hometown South Park, Colorado to help you out. Also first of all that tongue monster thing was killed by Olimar. But everyone is just crazy. I hope you can do it! Just don't die! Extras Stars There are 5 stars in this game, here is how to get them all * Star 1: Beat Night 5 * Star 2: Beat Night 6 * Star 3: Get the true ending * Star 4: Complete 5/20 mode Easter Eggs * If you do any challenge in Custom Night, there is a very rare chance if you go to the Entrance camera. Kyle Broflovski will be with his little brother, Ike, and will say. "Kick the baby!" And will kick Ike out the entrance door. * On Night 6, and press the O key with the door shut. Steve will bang on the door screaming: "FBI OPEN UP!" Custom Night Category:Games Category:Games by Kirby Kid